Wyklęci
by Lou Leen
Summary: Co jeśli istniałby jeszcze jeden Obóz Herosów? Dla dzieci Tytanów, Gigantów... . Czy na pewno wszystko potoczyło by się tak samo? Czy bogowie naprawdę nie skłamali? Bez pomocy herosów z III Obozu, ani Rzymianie ani Grecy nie wygrają wojny z Gają? UWAGA! Opowiadanie nie uwzględnia czwartej i piątej części Olimpijskich Herosów.


**Annabeth**

Annabeth nie wiedziała, dlaczego Chejron tak nagle zwołał zebranie w Wielkim Domu. Nie posiadała nawet podejrzeń.

Jasne, Gaja dalej dawała o sobie gorzko znać, ale od kiedy przez Wrota Śmierci już nie mogło się przechodzić wszystko było łatwiejsze. Lecz ku zaskoczeniu herosów, wyjście dla różnych monstrum nie zamknął nikt z siódemki z Agro II. Bo zatrzasnęła je Nyx – bogini nocy. Nigdy nie przepadała za drugą pierwotną i plany Matki Ziemi nie podobały jej się. Ale Annabeth myślała, że za tym kryje się coś jeszcze, tylko nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy **_co_**. Na te pytanie odpowiedzieć jej mogła jedynie Nyx, a córka Ateny wolała się z nią nie widzieć. Kobieta ta była bowiem idealnym przykładem słowa ,,Przerażająca" z tym swoim złowieszczym uśmiechem i ciemnymi oczami. Wyciągnęła ją i syna Posejdona z Otchłani, jednak tylko dlatego, bo nie miała ochoty użerać się z pozostałymi półbogami, którzy chcieli ich uratować oraz bogami. No i, nie miałaby z nimi co zrobić, choć chyba polubiła Percy'ego za te jego ironiczne poczucie humoru i by go sobie raczej zostawiła, gdyby nie to, iż on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać swojej dziewczyny i zostawiać w Tartarze. Annabeth bez bicia przyznawała, że to miejsce nie było urocze, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Panowała tam ciemność i upał, nigdy nie wiał wiatr. Na każdym kroku można było spotkać potężne potwory. Do tego miodowo-włosa, gdy tam była, miała złamaną kostkę i Percy musiał sam z nimi walczyć, choć już wtedy dało się zauważyć, że zmęczenie z niego prawie promieniowało.

Teraz dzięki dzieciom boga medycyny z jej nogą było dobrze, lecz czasem przy gwałtowniejszym ruchu bolała ją niemiłosiernie. Ale Reyna wytłumaczyła jej jak ustawiać stopę tak, aby nie czuła zbyt mocnej gehenny. Annabeth zaprzyjaźniła się z pretor po tym jak Thalii udało się wytłumaczyć całą sytuację ze zniszczeniami w Rzymskim Obozie. Oczywiście, niektórzy Rzymianie dalej byli wrogo nastawieni, ale po długich obradach większość z nich wywnioskowało, że łaskawie wybaczą Grekom to przewinienie, gdyż Ci mogą się przydać na wojnie. Ale dla Leona w dalszym ciągu nie byli zbyt mili.

Najgorszy okazał się jednak Oktawian. Był nie tylko wrogo nastawiony, próbował sprawić, aby inni też chcieli bitw między Obozami. Na dodatek cały czas przypominał o sprawie trzech pretorów. Jason i Percy mówili, że mogą sobie nawzajem ustąpić, lecz jak na razie rządzili wspólnie z Reyną i to im nawet szło, ale dochodziło do sprzeczek i ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna dostrzegła, że to właśnie Nico im doradzał w takich sytuacjach. Syn Hadesa świetnie się sprawdzał w roli doradcy. Annabeth z uśmiechem wyobrażała go sobie za parę lat jak będzie pomagał biznesmenom dojść do ładu.

Ale Annabeth nie potrafiła być do końca szczęśliwa. Jej matka, Atena, dalej się do niej nie odzywała, a szarooka była z tego powodu załamana, choć starała się robić dobra minę do złej gry. Jednak to koszmary najbardziej ją dręczyły. Były o różnej tematyce, jednak zawsze rozbrzmiewał w nich śmiech Gai. Annabeth widywała też w nich pewną dziewczynę o zielonych oczach i jasnych włosach. Nie wiedziała kto to, ale na pamięć znała każdą linię jej twarzy.

- Księżniczko, co ty masz taką minę? – zapytała złośliwie Clarisse.

Annabeth kilka razy zamrugała. Ostatnimi czasami coraz częściej się zawieszała. A to było dziwne, szczególnie dlatego, że siedziała w jednym pokoju z trzydziestką głośnych, greckich nastolatków i dwudziestką rozgadanych Rzymian. Dla tych drugich taka konwersacja na ważnych spotkaniach była z początku nie do zrozumienia, ale szybko się przyzwyczaili. Mogła to wywnioskować z tego, że byli bardziej otwarci i milsi niż na początku.

- Zastanawiam się, jak wyglądałabyś po prostu w damskich ciuchach, La Rue. – od dłuższego czasu Annabeth miała dość córki Aresa. Ta cały czas chciała wiedzieć jak było w Tartarze, a gdy Annabeth odpowiedziała jej, żeby się wypchała, bo nie miała zamiaru gadać o tej krainie, Clarisse zrobiła się do niewytrzymania okropna.

Brunetka zmrużyła wrogo czekoladowe oczy. Jej wiśniowe wargi wykrzywione były w grymasie złości, co podkreślały liczne rany na skórze. Clarisse niezbyt dało się porównać do osoby ładnej, ale brzydka też nie była.

Kiedy otworzyła usta chcąc się odgryźć, przemówił Chejron:

- Dosyć! Uspokójcie się! – półbogowie zamilkli natychmiast, słysząc rozpacz w głosie swojego nauczyciela.

Niebieskie, zazwyczaj ciepłe oczy centaura wyrażały zagubienie. Pod nimi znajdowały się wory z powodu prawdopodobnie złych snów. Siwe włosy i broda podkreślały jego końską część ciała o kasztanowym umarszczeniu.

Annabeth, którą bardzo zaniepokoił wygląd nauczyciela, miała wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się położył, a ona sama zrobiłaby herbatę. Chejron był dla niej jak ojciec – córka Ateny bała się o niego bardziej niż ktokolwiek.

- Wyjątkowo się z nim zgodzę. – mruknął pan D.

On też wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Pijackie spojrzenie cechowało się dziwną przytomnością. Zamiast swojego stroju w panterkę ubrany był w zwyczajne ciuchy śmiertelników – koszulkę i szorty. Nie przypominał teraz ani trochę boga, a raczej zmartwionego rodzica.

Annabeth wyczuła gulę niepewności w klatce piersiowej. Co musiało się stać, że stracił swój arogancki styl życia? _Na pewno nic dobrego _- szepnął głosik w jej głowie, a ona przyznała mu mimowolnie rację.

Ktoś złapał ją za rękę. Blondynka zanim jeszcze spojrzała na tą osobę, wiedziała kto to jest. Percy uśmiechał się do niej krzepiąco. Jego czarne włosy były nieco przydługie, ale dodawały mu uroku. Zielone oczy lśniły i chociaż córka Ateny starała się jak mogła, nic z nich nie odczytała. Odwzajemniła lekko uśmiech i jeszcze raz obejrzała pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała. Było one duże, ściany miały kolor wanilii, a podłoga została wykonana z bukowego drewna. Wszędzie stały staromodne meble z dziwnymi wzorami. Na środku lokum znajdował się stół od ping-ponga, przy którym wszyscy siedzieli. Przez prostokątne okna wlewało się trochę światła, ale nie za dużo, gdyż niebo było zaścielone deszczowymi chmurami. _Pierwszy raz od kilku lat _- przypomniała sobie Annabeth i jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła dłoń swojego chłopaka.

- Jak wiecie, dzięki pomocy pradawnej bogini udało nam się… . – Chejron głosem męczennika rozpoczął przemówienie, ale głośne trzaśniecie drzwiami przeszkodziło mu w tym.

Zanim Annabeth spojrzała w stronę wejścia, udało jej się złapać spojrzenie Piper. Dziewczyna posiadała nierówno obcięte, brązowe włosy związane w warkocz oraz karmelową cerę. Oczy córki Afrodyty mieniły się przeróżnymi kolorami. Ich spojrzenie wyrażało troskę o Annabeth. Ta, widząc to, uniosła kąciki ust do góry.

Słysząc zduszone piski dziewczyn, wreszcie skierowała swój wzrok na drzwi. Stał w nich wysoki, mocno wysportowany chłopak o blond włosy. Cechował się świetnie opaloną cerą z białymi, cienkimi bliznami. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe i nieco kwadratową szczękę. Usta wyginały mu się w bezczelny uśmieszek. Na nosie dało się dostrzec czarne RAY-bany. Córka Ateny sama z siebie musiała przyznać, że był przystojny, choć oczywiście wolała Percy'ego. Niczym na zawołanie, syn boga mórz posłał jej niepewne spojrzenie, jakby chciał wybadać jakie wrażenie zrobił na niej intruz. Annabeth luknęła na Percy'ego z politowaniem, a ten widząc u niej zupełnie inną reakcję niż u większości dziewczyn, rozluźnił się. Blondynka roześmiała się w duchu z Glonomóżdzka. Zazdrośnik!

Ale jednak osobniczki płci żeńskiej wpatrywały się w obcego niczym hieny i poprawiały szybko makijaż, więc Annabeth do końca się nie dziwiła Percy'emu. Jedynie ciemnoskóra Hazel o bujnej czuprynie, Reyna z oczami jak dwa onyksy i Piper oraz Clarisse wydawały się nie wytrącone z równowagi. Natomiast chłopcy patrzyli na nowo przybyłego albo z wrogością, niepewnością lub zachowywali się jak syn Posejdona – sprawdzali czy koleś, aby nie zrobił zbyt dużego wrażenia na ich dziewczynach. Jedynie Chejron i pan D. zbledli.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, byłem zajęty. – głos obcego był przyjemny z lekkim, zagranicznym akcentem. Podszedł on do centaura energicznym krokiem, cholernie bezszelestnie.

- Kim-m ty jesteś? – wydukała zarumieniona Aria, córka Persefony. Jej policzki miały barwę pomidora.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej powalająco, a kilka dziewczyn prawie nie dostało palpitacji serca.

- Chejron jeszcze Wam nie oznajmił? – podniósł brew i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Miał duże, śliczne oczy otoczone czarnymi rzęsami. Ale to ich barwa sprawiła, że Annabeth nie mogła odetchnąć.

_Były złote._

**- Jestem Ash, syn Kronosa z Trzeciego Obozu.**

Po tym zdaniu wybuchnęło piekło.


End file.
